


F4 meets their match ♥

by greatest_nightmare



Category: EXO (Band), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatest_nightmare/pseuds/greatest_nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_"This is not just an ordinary high school. It's hell. Have you ever heard of F4? Once you mark as the target and get the 'Red Card' from them, you become a loner and the whole school starts bullying."_ **

* * *

Zitao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Luhan had been an orphan eversince they were young. They were once a part of the few lucky people who is so damn rich, but everything had changed when both of their parents had died. Luhan, being the oldest was only ten at that time, while Tao, the youngest was only eight. Because they were too young to handle the company, it was soon passed to their only family left, Ms. Lee Hana. But everyone knows how selfish she is. So she basically let her nephews suffer while she gets all the things she needs and longs using the money of his own brother.

Soon, the company had turned down because of bancruptcy. The four brothers now find themselves stucked in a small apartment that is only big enough for the four of them to sleep. They can no longer afford those things the normal teenagers had. In an early age, they were already working at any part time jobs they can just to provide themselves, but it was still not enough. But they were so lucky and felt very happy when Zitao told them that they have a full scholarship at Shinhwa High.

Little did they know that their life will change when the four brothers meets four rich and good-looking boys known as 'F4(Flower 4)',who cause trouble to those who speak out against them. Zitao, who has strong sense of justice, cannot bear the saucy behavior of Wu Yifan or better known as Kris, the leader of F4, and does not bring himself to his knees. The next day, he finds 'Red Card' inside his locker, not only him but also his brothers had one. What can possibly go wrong with this red card?

* * *

_ Hanbaeksoo presents.. _

Exo in Boys Over Flowers

* * *

**The F4 (Flower 4)**

****_Wu Yifan [Kris]_  
  


The leader of F4 and the heir of the largest conglomerate in Korea. 

****_Park Chanyeol_  
  


The grandson of the formal president of Korea, Dr. Park Chan-young, and the most attractive guy among F4.

****_Kim Jongin [Kai]_  
  


 The gifted potter and the successor of the prestigious family, and also the biggest playboy of F4.

****_Oh Sehun_  
  


The most flirtatious of the F4 group, Sehun is the son of giant corporation in the construction industry. 

**The Byun Siblings**

****_Byun Luhan_  
  


The oldest and the most attractive one among the four brothers.

****_Byun Kyungsoo_  
  


Kyungsoo is the third child, the guy who often acts as the umma towards his brothers. 

****_Byun Baekhyun_  
  


Luhan's younger twin and the smartest one among the four of them.

****_Byun Zitao_  
  


The reason of it all, the real reason why the other three got into Shinhwa High.

**Other characters**

****_Park Sandara_  
  


The first love of Chanyeol. 

****_Wu Amber_  
  


The eldest daughter of the Chairman of Shin Hwa Corporation. Kris' elder sister.

****_Jung Daehyun_  
  


He had fallen head over heels for Baekhyun and will do his best to win the latter's heart.  
  
 

****_Kim Taehyung_  
  


Daehyun's best friend and Baekhyun and Daehyun's oh-so-called first born love child.

****_Wu Heeyoung_  
  


Kris's mother and President of Shinhwa Group. 

****_Zhang Yixing [Lay]_  
  


The owner of the noodle shop where the brothers works. 

****_Kim Joonmyun_  
  


A successful CEO's son who becomes Kris's fiance. 

****_Park Chan-young_  
  


The former president of Korea and Chanyeol's grandfather. 

****_Jung Sooyeon [Jessica]_  
  


President Wu's chief secretary. 

****_Kim Taeyeon_  
  


The four boys first and only friend when they transfers to Shinhwa High and also Luhan's first love. 

****_Kwon Yuri, Jung Soojung [Krystal] & Im Yoona_  
  


Three Mean Girls Trio. [The triplets]

****_Kim Jongdae [Chen]_  
  


Kai's estranged elder brother. 

****_Kim Minseok [Xiumin]_  
  


Kai's childhood friend and first love. 

****_Son Naeun_  
  


A patient at the same hospital Kris is admitted to after being hit by a car. 

****_Park Junsu_  
  


The brother of the guy who once committed suicide after receiving a red card from F4. 

****_Lee Jinki [Onew]_  
  


Chanyeol's friend from Macau.

**_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ **

_Yay! This story is obviously based on Boy over flowers drama. This may be similar to it but it also has a lot of difference! So please be patient and I'll do my best to finish this ~ That's all for now, gotta make the first chapter of it keke ~ By the way I'm really sorry if I create plenty of stories this time because I obviously had tons of ideas flowing in this stupid brain of mine >.< Forgive me please! But promise, I'll be continuing it all. I just have to write it down or else I'll forget about it later on >.>_


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Posted

**_"This is not just an ordinary high school. It's hell. Have you ever heard of F4? Once you mark as the target and get the 'Red Card' from them, you become a loner and the whole school starts bullying." -_ Anonymous**

* * *

F4, Have you ever heard about that name?  
  
If not, then allow me to introduce them to you. F4 is just a shortcut of their groups name, their group is called 'Flower 4.' Four boys who are much more handsome, hot, and most importantly multi millionare guys who have different personalities.  
  
Let me introduce you the members one by one, first of all is...  
  
  
 **Oh Sehun** , he is the youngest in the group. He is known to be the 'quiet' one but he actually really playful with his hyungs. His the guy who is known for his infamous iron fist, do not mess with him because when someone almost did, he almost killed the poor guy. Thankfully, Chanyeol is always their to calm them down. He is obviously very close with his bestfriend Kai. Sehun is often found in the night clubs, he likes to flirt, it's his nature but never did he try to be in a relationship. He is the successor of the II Shin Construction. There is even a rumor that half Jeju island is the company's, that their company is a huge construnction conglomerate. And has a 50 years history of gangs and the family of the II Shin gangs? His family still hold a fair amout of luxurious night clubs, and have a large control of real estate values.  
  
  
Next is **Kim Jongin or better known as Kai** , the biggest playboy in the group. It is used to be said that once you stare at his eyes you can immediately fall in love with this guy's incredible charms. Kai is the youngest artist to debut, he was really gifted to have such talent. He is chosen by UNESCO as the best young artist. His grandparents owns one of the famous and biggest art museums in South Korea. He never takes relationship seriously, He just love to play around and toy with the females hearts. Kai hated his name 'Jongin' because his father was the one who gave him that name. He didn't want to be like his father, a cassanova, he hates how his mom suffers but he can't help himself, because as time goes by, he keeps on becaming like his father.  
  
  
Third member is the angel or the nice guy in the group was **Park Chanyeol** , Everyone knows that Chanyeol is in a relationship with the famous model, Sandara Park. Chanyeol was the grandson of the former president of South Korea, Mr. Park Chan-young. Chanyeol survived a car accident when he was 5, unfortunately his whole family dies, except him. Chanyeol's family also had their own European soccer team, and a Major League team. But did you know, after his family died, the president of South Korea was soon no where to be found. There was a rumor that the president was killed, but they haven't found his body yet. And that makes Chanyeol alone, for all of his life, there is no question why he doesn't talk too much.  
  
  
Lastly is the World's Richest Youngsters or Bachelors, the son of the owner of Shinhwa group and he is it's successor, **Wu Yifan or better known as Kris** , F4's leader. Kris is infamous for his bitch face, intimidating aura and his gorgeous blonde hair. He was originally a curly hair but he hates his natural hair so he changed it to blonde one. Everyone thinks that he is the luckiest guy in Earth, but they didn't know the truth. Kris grew up with the care of his maids and butlers, his mother was always overseas while his father is in a coma. He don't have such a nice childhood since he was a son of the richest people in South Korea, he went into numerous kidnapped. But as time goes by, he studied martial arts and learned to protect himself, except swimming since he had phobia with it.  
  
Now, Welcome to Shinhwa High, an elite school that was build for the original owner of Shinhwa High for his soon grandchildren.

* * *

"Zitao! Hurry up! We will be late for school!" Baekhyun shouted as he glances at wrist watch. Baekhyun was frustrated, it was their first day at their new school, Shinhwa High and they were almost late! Why? Zitao forgot to turn on the alarm clock. He was now outside with his twin and younger brother Kyungsoo. They were only waiting for the maknae.  
  
Baekhyun angrily stomped his feet on the ground as he grew more impatient, it was his first time attending an elite school, and it was really his dream eversince he was young. He was about to shout again when he heard heavy footsteps coming closer towards his direction. He looked up and grinned widely while crossing his arms infront of his chest.  
  
"Thank God you're here. I thought I have to drag that lazy ass of yours towards downstairs, you bastard!" Baekhyun said and started to act like a diva he usually is. Zitao just rubbed his head while walking, Baekhyun kept on lecturing him. Kyungsoo suddenly got pissed and shut the two of them by bumping their heads together. The two let out a loud 'Ow' while Luhan thank him whole heartedly.  
  
They finally walked in peace after that, they just walk until school they can't afford buyung nor rent a car and neither one of them knows how to drive one. Not too long, they finally reached their destination, Shinhwa High. They entered the gates and their mouth dropped in awe as they saw how big the school was. They were all speechless as tehy admire the whole place. But Luhan got knocked off by a girl, the girl quickly help him up and apologize.  
  
"It's okay." Luhan asked once he stand up and after he fixing himself.  
  
Luhan was about to ask her name when he got interrupted by a crowd forming infront of them. The girl they bumped into pulled them to the side with her.   
  
"Okay... what is happening here?" Zitao asked as her, she answered him with a, "The F4 is coming."  
"F4?" The four asked in unison.  
  
"Flower Four. F4. It's forgivable that you don't know them since you are new students. But the rule here is number one, you should know who are them and second stay away from them. If they don't like you, they can kick you out, anytime, anywhere." The girl explained.  
  
"How and why?" Kyungsoo asked.  
  
"You'll see." she said before pointing at the four gorgeous guys walking in the middle. The crowd immediately split into half once they walked, There were four different guys. The other one had a light blonde hair but has an expressionless face, the other one has a tan skin and black hair with a sexy smirk on his face as he keep on winking at the girls he passed by, the third guy had a huge ears, he had a black hair and his eyes looks like it was... empty? The fourth and last guy was the tallest and obviously looked like the leader because of his intimidating aura he had and those gorgeous blonde locks plus his bitch face.  
  
The four brothers continue on staring at them until the guy in the front stopped. He looked over his shoulder and moved closer to a guy. He grabbe the guy's coat and examine it. "Sehun, do you still have bubble tea left?" he asked while smirking at the guy. Zitao eyed them with curiousity. While the other three brothers looked bored.  
  
The guy named Sehun whined, "No. Hyung not my bubble tea."  
  
The guy that was holding the guy's coat furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the guy named Sehun. "Just give it to me. I'll buy you a new one later."  
  
"Fine." Evethough he obviously didn't want to, Sehun still hand the guy his drink while mumbling some word like 'Make sure you'll buy me a later or I'll kill you.' The guy smirked as he poured the drink at the guy's head, down to his toes. His smirk grew wider as the tan guy clapped his hands.   
  
After seeing this, Zitao was about to teach the blonde guy a lesson when he got pulle dby his brother Kyungsoo, "No." Kyungsoo softly said, but loud enough for the other to hear. Zitao sighed and retreated back. Kyungsoo turned to look back at them and saw the tan guy staring at him. He stared back, the guy smirk as he wink at Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo suddenly felt weird and feel that his cheeks started to became warmer, his oblivious that he was actually blushing right now. "Hey, Kyunggie, you alright?" Kyungsoo heard Luhan asked. He nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, What makes you think I'm sick?"  
  
"Well, your face is as red as a tomato and your cheeks are .." He felt Luhan hand on his face, "Warmer."  
  
He immediately widened his eyes and laughed sheepishly, "Don't mind me, It's just hot.."  
  
"Are you crazy? Don't you know that I am already freezing here?!" Baekhyun exclaimed. Kyungsoo just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the crowd, but to his luck, the guys already left.   
  
"So, I gotta go, bye! And by the way my name is Taeyeon, see ya later!" Taeyeon ran away.  
  
Zitao pouted and suddenly asked, "Who are those filthy bastards?"  
  
"Who are you calling filthy bastards you bitch." They were surprised to hear another voice from behind. They turned to look at them and raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The girl faked a cough before motioning the other two closer to her.  
  
"I'm Krystal."  
  
"And I'm Yoona."  
  
"And my name is Yuri."  
  
"And we are Shinhwa High's Queenkas Triplets!" they introduced while doing there signature posed.  
  
Luhan faked a smile, "So can you kindly tell us who are them?"  
  
"They are F4, The Flower Four, they all came from the richest family here in South Korea." Krystal explained.  
  
"Oh Sehun is the one with light blonde hair and poker face while Kim Jongin or Kai is the one with tan skin and sexy smirk." Yuri added.  
  
"While Park Chanyeol is the guy who is quiet yet most attractive and lastly, Wu Yifan aka Kris is the leader and the one with bitch face and blonde hair." Yoona finished.  
  
The trio smiled before turning their heels away from the three without saying another word. _Weird._  
  
"Don't you think this school is actually a little... weird?" Kyungsoo suddenly said out of te blue.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't expect this kind of things before." Baekhyun added.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. But don't you guys messed up with the oh-so-called F4. Especially you Zitao." Luhan said as he turned to the maknae. Tao just shrugged, "Yeah, Whatever, let's go to our first class now, Ne?"

  
"Ne."  
 

**_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ **  
_Keke the first chapter is done! it's actually a little short because it's only the prologue but I hope you like it! Forgive me if it have a plenty of grammatical errors or wrong spellings, I don't really have the time to check it. Mian >.<_


	3. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Posted

 

  _ **"I'm going to make all of you regret that you ever enter Shinhwa High."  -**_ **Kris Wu**

* * *

  
Ring.  
  
Zitao heard the bell ring, indicating him that it's lunch time. His homeroom teacher stopped whatever he is writing on the board and turned his heels towards his students, before he left and bid his farewell, he reminded the whole class once again about their homeworks to be passed the following day, eventhough nobody listens to him except Zitao, of course.  
  
Once their professor left, Zitao didn't move an inch and waited for everyone to leave the room, one by one. After a couple of seconds, he was finally alone. Standing up, he grabbed his backpack and also left and headed straight towards his and his brother's meeting place - The Cafeteria.

Zitao entered the Cafeteria and had his mouth wide open. He stared at the different types of dishes that he didn't know what it is called and admire how presentable and how tasty they looked like. Shinhwa High wasn't really your average type of school, it's an Elite School for pete's sake! He visibly gulped as he felt his stomach started to growl loudly,  _Damn it._ He thought.  _I should have eaten breakfast earlier if I have just turned on that stupid alarm clock last night._

He was already debating in his head if he should take just a little piece of it. It wouldn't hurt to grab just one piece of food on the plate, right? Zitao finally decided to taste one and he slowly reached for it, but his hand got slapped away. He quickly withdrew his hand and furrowed his eyebrow, Looking up, he quickly recognize who hit him. It was The Shinhwa High's Queenkas Triplets, Krystal, Yuri and Yoona.

The three girls surrounded him and looked at him with face of obvious disgust. "What?" He unconciously blurted out. The three shook their head and muttered a soft 'Nothing' before leaving him. Zitao ignored them and shrugged it off as he look around the place, He'll just stick with Kyungsoo hyung's food rather than dealing with these type of judgemental peoples.  
  
Zitao quickly spotted his hyung's blonde hair and silently sneaked behind him. Kyungsoo saw him but ignored him, he's already used to the maknae's childish behavior. zitao mentally counts up to three before shouting 'Boo' that made the poor deer jumped and almost fell backwards, Good thing Zitao is at his back so he easily pushed his hyung and balanced the elder back to his seat. 

"What the- Byun Zitao, never do that again! I almost got a heart attack, you idiot!" Luhan exclaimed as he hold his chest where his heart is located and looked liked he had a mini heart attack. Zitao chuckled softly and hugs his hyung as a peace offering. Luhan accepted it and told him to sit down beside Kyungsoo.   
  
Now that the four of them are complete, Kyungsoo didn't waste any time and taked four packed lunch inside his bag and handed each one of them theirs. The three thanked Kyungsoo and started digging in. They were too hungry to notice the stares of the students towards them, they were oblivious that they are already the topic of the students at their first day.  
  
Everyone had heard that the four boys were only scholars and works at the noodle shop in Gangnam. That's why no one tries to befriend either one of them because they do not belong to this class. Sure, Luhan had a lot of admirers because of his angelic looks but no one still dares, they were sure that the four will be the new target of the F4 boys, and they are the last of the peoples they want to mess with.  
  
But there was an exception to all of them. A girl entered the cafeteria and had her head lower as she approached the four boys table.  
  
"H-Hey..."  
  
The four boys looked up and quickly recognize whom it was, Taeyeon. Luhan smiled and waved at her. She smiled and sits beside Luhan and handed him a box. Luhan looks at her confusedly, "What is this?"  
  
"It's a peace offering. I'm sorry for bumping onto you earlier this morning. I didn't really mean it... I'm sorry-"  
  
"No need to be sorry. You are already forgiven."  
  
"Jinjja? Then I'm very glad to hear that. Let's hang out after you guys ea-"  
  
"We are already done, actually, Right?" luhan cutted her and turned to look at the others with a 'just-say-yes' look. Everyone nodded and put their unfinished meal inside their box. Luhan smiled widely as Taeyeon stand up, Luhan followed her while still smiling.  
  
Zitao smells something fishy with his hyung. His hyung actually looked like a lovestruck puppy at his brother's point of view. _Luhan hyung likes Taeyeon?_ Zitao thought while following the two.

* * *

"You play soccer?" Taeyeon asked Luhan with her mouth wide open. "Yes, you know, it seems like you really like to learn playing it, aren't you?"   
  
"Ne, but my parents forbid me with playing any types of sports..."  
  
 "And how come?"  
  
 "Because I am a klutz. I'm very clumsy."  
  
 "Well, you're just like Our Baekhyun then-"  
  
 "Yah! Luhan hyung, stop it! You're embarassing me!" Baekhyun shouted as he pouted. Luhan smiled as he stare at his dongsaeng, "But it's the truth!"  
  
"But still!"  
  
"Shut up. The two of you." Kyungsoo lectured the two, but that didn't stop the two from bickering. They continue even after they buy ice creams and walked around the garden, the five individuals were happily chatting when Taeyeon bumped onto something - or someone that she shouldn't have to. And that someone is no other than F4's leader, Kris Wu. Luhan and Baekhyun both stopped talking as they saw the four flower boys infront of them. Kris growled loudly once he saw his shoes had a stained of chocolate ice cream. What makes things worse is that, This shoes is one of the most expensive pairs he had and it is also his favorite because this was specially made for him, and only him. Kris turned to glare at the five of them until his eyes landed to the poor girl shivering because of fear.  
  
He grabbed her collar and hissed loudly. "You fucking slut. Look what you have done?! Don't you know that this is my favorite?!"  
  
"I-I'm Sorry K-Kris-sshi! I-I promise that I-I'll pay for it-"  
  
"You'll pay for it?" Kris asked. He let go of her as he laughed mockingly.  
  
"How can you fucking pay me back, huh? Is your family richer than mine? Tell me!"  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"Then how can you fucking pay me back? Don't you know that this is more expensive than your own life? How can you-"  
  
"Kris." Sehun cutted him off. Kris looked at him and shouted, "What?!"  
  
"Just chill okay? She's just a girl. And look she's not as rich as us-"  
  
"I don't give a damn about it. No one messes with me-"  
  
"I know but you can just let her lick that thing off of your shoe." Sehun smirked as Taeyeon widened her eyes. Tears started to form on her eyes. Kris nodded and agree with the evil maknae. "Kneel."  
  
"W-What?" "Are you deaf? I said kneel." Taeyeon was about to kneel when Luhan hold her wrist pushed her towards Baekhyun. Luhan kneeled infront of Kris's shoe. Kris chuckled as he find the whole situation quite interesting. "Well what do we have here? A lover boy, aren't you? You're willing to do this for your girlfriend?"  
  
Luhan looked at him and didn't utter a word. 

_Damn it. What are you doing, hyung?_ Zitao thought. 

"Lick it." Luhan gulped as he lowered his head and tightly closed his eyes and was about to lick it...

 

* * *

"Zitao, Thanks."  
  
"It's nothing, hyung. I won't let you get humiliated by that arrogant bastard."  
  
"But seriously, I owe you one. If you didn't wushu-ed his ass, I would really made a fool of myself."  
  
"Right, good thing I know martial arts." Zitao and Luhan laughed as they nodded their heads.  
  
"Hyung..." Baekhyun called out.  
  
"What?" Luhan asked. "Why did you help Taeyeon earlier?" "W-What are you talking about? Of course cause she is our friend!"  
  
"Liar. I know you like her. It's quite obvious, no need to hide it." Kyungsoo joined the three of them. Luhan's face was now as red as a tomato, he tried to hide it by pushing his face onto a pillow. The younger ones happily teased the elder as Luhan burried his face more deeper. Despite of having fun, they still can't take of the feeling like something bad is about to happen the following day.

* * *

"Kai! I can't believe that the Panda guy just kicked Kris butt earlier!"  
  
"I agree Sehun! It's really hilarious, don't you think, Chanyeol?"  
  
Chanyeol just smiled and laughed silently at his two best friends happily teasing their leader. Speaking of Kris, he looked at Kris and chuckled as he saw him mentally murdering the Panda guy in his mind. Kai stopped laughing and grabbed the files he had taken earlier after making out with the hot secretary working at the office, his name was Minah, wasn't it? Kai handed Kris the documents, Kris glared at his friend Sehun who can't stop laughing ever since he got himself kicked. Sehun ignored Kris's deathly glare and laughed even louder. Kris sighed as he open the files and scan it.  
  
There were four files,  
  
Name: Byun Luhan  
Age: 18  
DOB: April 20, 1996  
  
Name: Byun Baekhyun  
Age: 18  
DOB: April 20, 1996  
  
Name: Byun Kyungsoo  
Age: 17  
DOB: January 12, 1997  
  
An evil smirk was formed once he saw the last page.  
  
Name: Byun Zitao  
Age: 16  
DOB: May 2, 1998  
  
  
  
  
  
 _"I'm going to make all of you regret that you ever enter Shinhwa High."_

  
**_♥•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•♥_ **

 

_Chapter is done! Yay! Thank you for those who subscribed and commented in this fic! And for the ones who upvoted this fic, you guys are awesome!_


	4. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Posted.

* * *

Every students of Shinhwa High was gathered inside the auditorium because of an urgent meeting by Kris Wu. All of them was settled down and sitting at the chairs, including the four brothers who had given dirty looks because they just receive red card from F4 earlier. But what confuses them is that the F4 told everyone not to touch them and whoever lays a finger on them will be dead. The brothers didn't really understand whatever the hell is happening around them and just throw the red card they receive. Luhan even made a joke about ut that maybe he got disqualified even though he haven't started playing soccer, yet. The whole auditorium was filled with voices of different peoples but immediately went down when the F4 enters and walk towards the center. Kris smirked before getting the microphone from Chanyeol's grip.

"I have called an urgent meeting for a very important announcement. And that announcement is about the tradition of F4's red card victims. Every one of you is aware that once we have given you that card, you will became a loner and evryone will start to bully you but wouldn't it be very boring to that everytime?" Kris started, everyone seems to agree and nodded their heads, including the other three members of F4.

"So I have decided to change the tradition. To spice up our high school lives, Except of bullying them, We'll be having a Competition. And that competition will be held next week. It depends what kind of competition it is, I will be announcing it the following day. And the ones who will be participating is the ones who receive the red card and their opponents are no other than us, The F4. Teh one who'll lose will be a slave for a- no two months, if they still receive a red card after two months, they will still have to beat is before we free them. Isn't it exciting? Whomever agrees with me, please raise your hands." Kris ended. Everyone raises their hands, including the four brothers. 

"Then it's settled then, the tyoe of competition will be announce the following day, better prepare yourself to lose, Byun siblings." Kris smirked as he chukled darkly, exiting the room with his friends following behind him. Sehun and Kai seems to agree with their leader's decision except for Chanyeol. Once they reach their private room, Chanyeol sighed heavily as he turned to looked at Kris. 

"What?" Kris asked.

"Why the hell did you do that? You even included me on this stupid shit!" Chanyeol exclaimed through gritted teeth. Chanyeol was never the one of those who enjoy bullying innocent people, he prefers a peaceful and quiet atmosphere rather than this. Never did he send a red card to anyone, the reason why he is called the **'Nice guy'** on the four of them. Kris just shrugged and looked like it wasn't a big deal, but to Chanyeol, it is.

"What if we lose? I don't want my peaceful life to be ruined just because of this stupid tradition. I don't want to be a slave for two _fucking_ months, **Yifan**."

"There's no need to worry about those things. I have everything in control, we will not lose. F4 always wins. Believe or not." 

Chanyeol just shooked his head and muttered a 'your unbelievable' before he sits down on his table and drifted to his 'Daraland' to forget all of his stress. Kai and Sehun seemed to hear everything their leader said so they both said in unison, "Kris is a cheater~"

"That's the power of a rich kid. They can never oppose whatever I say." Kris smirked as he sits down and grinned evily. Kai and Sehun high-fived each other and settled down at their own places when their special homeroom teacher arrives.

* * *

"They're unbelievable! I'm telling you Yixing, they're driving me nuts!" Baekhyun exclaimed to his friend Yixing as the brothers help their friend set the whole place, getting ready for the opening. Yixing is a good friend of the Byun siblings who owns a noodle shop where the brothers work part time. Yixing is very intersted with Baekhyun's ranting, A few minutes later, they finally decided to open up the shop and let evry customer in.

Yixing's noodle shop wasn't really that fancy but it sure serves the best noodle shop in Seoul! They had a lot of loyal customers whi come back often as they can. No one can resists Kyungsoo's cooking skills, Yes, Kyungsoo is our head chef while Luhan wears the chicken costume and entertains the people to try their best sellers, Zitao is the delivery boy/waiter, Yixing is the assistant chef while Baekhyun is our cashier. 

Time passes by so quickly and was about to close the store when someone knock in and ask for a noodle right before they were about to close. Zitao widened his eyes once he saw who it is.

Fuck. It's her. What the hell is she doing here?!

Zitao thought as he felt sweat formed on his forehead and slid down his cheeks until his kawline before falling onto his neck. Zitao nevously approached her and mentally prayed that she will not recognize who he is. But luck wasn't in his side when the girl smiled widely and stood up.

"Zitao!" the girl shouted. Zitao started to panick and didn't think twice before he pulled her outside, they both ran until they reach the park. The girl panted as she tried to catch her breath. After doing so, she finally looked up again and glared at him.

"How can you do that to your noona, Zitao-ah!" 

"Jessica noona, didn't I told you not to follow me again? I don't want my brothers to know about that incident."

"Why not? They should know the reason they got into Shinhwa High without hassle." 

"But still, No. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was hungry, and your noodle shop was the nearest food store I saw so yeah, I went in-" She got cutted when her phone started to vibrate on her pocket. She slid her hand inside her jeans pocket and take her phone. "Oh wait, Zitao-ah, My sister is calling me."

She answered the phone call and ended it after a few minutes. She slid it back inside her pocket and glances at her wrist watch. "Mian Zitao-ah, Noona has to go, I'll see you again- And Oh wait! I forgot, I have a sister studying at Shinhwa High, She's Jung Krystal. She's a very nice kid, you can always befriend her." Jessica smiled and quickly leaves.

After she left, Zitao scoffed when he remembered what she said about her sister being a nice kid.

_Two-faced bitch._

He shooked his head and started walking back to Yixing's noodle shop. He found his hyung's worried faces once he entered the shop and quickly bombarded him with questions.

"Who is she?"

"Why the fuck did you drag her outside when you saw her?"

"Is she your girlfriend? You should have told me!"

"Wait. Hold up hyungs, calm down. She is Jessica Jung, she's a good friend of mine. I dragged her out because... I wanted to and No Luhan hyung, she's not my girlfriend. I'm not into 24 years old girls." Zitao answered his hyungs question one by one. The three seems to buy his answer and didn't question him further more. They bid their farewell to Yixing and went back home.

* * *

Luhan and his brothers noticed that everyone is gathering at the bulletin board. Kris have posted the sport they will be playing for their competition. 

He peaked at the paper at middle of the board.

A wide confident smile was formed on his face when he saw what it is.

**_Soccer._ **

  
**_♥•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•_ ** **_♥_ ** **_•♥_ **

 

  
_Chapter two is done, although it's kinda short >.< Mian! I don't have time to edit this because it's almost past one am here in my country so I'm still sleepy! Forgive me, but please do tell me your feedbacks. Everytime I read your comments, I really felt happy because of your support._

 


End file.
